wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle reputation guide
Guide for maximum efficiency Reputation Farming Overview Cenarion Circle reputation grinding benefits a lot by understanding the system and doing it the right way. The key is to profit as long as possible from cultist killing reputation which stops at the end of friendly for avengers and geolords and at the end of honored for flame reavers. It is important to not turn in any texts, do any summons or do any quests until that point. Storing texts and cultist set pieces on mules. A LOT of mules as we will see. Max your account. Ask friends to create mules for you. There is another trick to benefit more from summons. Tactical field duty quests I-IV require templar kills and give 50 rep per turn in. Hence once at the summons part of the grind. Keep your log filled with tactical quests I-IV as much as you can by running field duty runs. For the purpose of this guide, a quest completion every 2nd summon is assumed. With enough effort that ration can be upped considerably. And as a quest completion ups the rep gain from 5 to 55 for a templar kill that boosts rep gain a lot Assumptions: * You get benefit from the human reputation gain bonus (from Diplomacy). (The fragment point are stackable, so you get 2 reputation after every one in ten Twilight Avanger kill, for example) * You are starting at 0/3000 Neutral reputation level. * No quests with Cenarion Circle have previously been finished (sorry druids). * You average a 20% drop rate on Encrypted Twilight Texts. * You average a 4% drop rate on Twilight Trappingshttp://www.thottbot.com/?set=492 set pieces. * The Silithus quests are worth 2000 reputation (estimated). Category:Guides Strategy: # Kill 9000 cultists, netting: #* 9000 rep from kills bringing you to 0/12000 honored (no more cultist kill rep at that point) #* 1800 texts worth 18000 rep. Store them on mules #* 120 full sets. Store them on mules # Kill 2000 flamereavers, netting #* 2000 rep from kills getting you to 2000/12000 honored. #* 400 texts, worth 4000 rep. Store them on mules. #* 30 full sets. Store them on mules # Summon 150 templars, while making sure you have as many tactical quest I-IV as possible at all times. Netting: #* 750 rep from killing templars #* 3750 rep from tactical quest completions. Assuming one completion every second summong. Plus 60 tactical badges #* Guesstimated 1875 rep for field duty runs to keep your log filled with tactical quests I-IV, assuring the one completion every two summons ratio. #* for a total of 6375 rep, bringing you to 8375/12000 # Questing time! Do all the Silithus quests netting 2000 rep. Getting you to 10375/12000 # Text turn in time! Turn in the saved 2200 texts worth 22000 reputation bringing you to 20375/21000 revered. 625 rep short of exalted. Can be easily gotten by: * buying/farming more texts now * CC rep from AQ20 * killing a few more flamereavers in step 2 * Doing logistics and combat quests for 50 rep each. You already have 60 tactical badges at this point. Enough for 3 purples and a blue * Field Duty runs (As of Patch 1.11, this quest gives 25 rep at honored for Field Duty turn ins) * Assuring a higher than one in two tactical quest completion ratio in step 3 Trash Mobs and Repeatable Quests Repeatable Reputation Tasks: * 1 Reputation point for killing any Twilight Cultist. (Up to Honored.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Flamereaver. (Up to Revered.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Keeper (Up to Revered.) * 5 Reputation points for killing trash mobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. * 5 Reputation points for killing a Templar which is summoned using Twilight Cultist Set (Mantle, Cowl, and Robe) at lesser wind stones. (Up to Revered.) * 5 Reputation points for killing Twilight Lord Everun * 25 Reputation points for killing a Duke which is summoned using 4 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station and 1 Large Brillant Shard at Wind Stones. * 50 Reputation points for killing a Royal which is summoned using 16 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship and 9 Large Brillant Shards at Greater Wind Stones. * 100 Reputation points for Secret Communication which requires 10 Encrypted Twilight Text. * 50 Reputation points for Abyssal Crests which requires 3 Abyssal Crests. * 100 Reputation points for Abyssal Signets which requires 3 Abyssal Signets. * 150 Reputation points for Abyssal Scepters which requires 3 Abyssal Scepters. * 50 Reputation points for completing a Logistics, Combat, or Tactical Field Duty assignment quest. * 25 Reputation points total for completing the Field Duty letter quest round-trip. (As of Patch 1.11 completing this quest once again increases reputation) * 100 Reputation points for turning in a Qiraji Lord's Insignia, obtained by killing any boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. (These also give 500 Reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu. In order to maximize Brood rep, these insignias should be saved until you are 2999/3000 Neutral with the Brood.) * 150 Reputation for Buru the Gorger, Moam, Kurinnaxx, General Rajaxx and Ayamiss the Hunter * 300 Reputation for Ossirian the Unscarred * 500 Reputation points for killing C'Thun Quests: The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, several quests become available in Cenarion Hold for class specific armor sets. The sets consist of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon. The ring requires Honored reputation with Cenarion Circle. The cloak requires Revered and the weapon requires Exalted. See the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot page for more info. ;Druid *Band of Unending Life *Cloak of Unending Life *Mace of Unending Life ;Hunter *Signet of the Unseen Path *Cloak of the Unseen Path *Scythe of the Unseen Path ;Mage *Band of Vaulted Secrets *Drape of Vaulted Secrets *Blade of Vaulted Secrets ;Paladin *Ring of Eternal Justice *Cape of Eternal Justice *Blade of Eternal Justice ;Priest *Ring of Infinite Wisdom *Shroud of Infinite Wisdom *Gavel of Infinite Wisdom ;Rogue *Band of Veiled Shadows *Cloak of Veiled Shadows *Dagger of Veiled Shadows ;Shaman *Ring of the Gathering Storm *Cloak of the Gathering Storm *Hammer of the Gathering Storm ;Warlock *Ring of Unspoken Names *Shroud of Unspoken Names *Kris of Unspoken Names ;Warrior *Signet of Unyielding Strength *Drape of Unyielding Strength *Sickle of Unyielding Strength Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests are not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event has completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. * Field Duty (Alliance) - 20 Faction * Field Duty (Horde) - 20 Faction * Volunteer's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Veteran's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Stalwart's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Champion's Battlegear - 100 Faction Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest in Maraudon from Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. * Abyssal Contacts - 50 faction * Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter - 100 faction * Breaking the Code - 100 faction * Deadly Desert Venom - 75 faction ** Noggle's Last Hope - 100 faction *** Noggle's Lost Satchel - 100 faction * Dearest Natalia - 100 faction ** Into the Maw of Madness - 200 faction * Desert Recipe - 10 faction ** Sharing the Knowledge - 50 faction *** Kitchen Assistance - 50 faction * Aurel Goldleaf - 25 faction ** Dukes of the Council - 75 faction *** Bor Wildmane - 25 faction **** Signet of the Dukes - 150 faction * Goldleaf's Discovery - 25 faction ** Lords of the Council - 100 faction *** Bor Wishes to Speak - 25 faction **** Scepter of the Council - 200 faction * Glyph Chasing - 100 faction * The New Frontier (Alliance (1), Alliance (2), Horde) - ?? Faction ** Rabine Saturna (Alliance, Horde) - ?? Faction *** Wasteland - ?? Faction **** The Spirits of Southwind - 100 Faction ***** Hive in the Tower - 100 faction ****** Umber, Archivist- 50 faction ******* Uncovering Past Secrets - 150 faction * Securing the Supply Lines - 75 faction ** Stepping Up Security - 100 faction * Shards of the Felvine - 100 faction * The Perfect Poison - 100 faction * The Twilight Mystery - 100 faction ** The Deserter - 50 faction *** The Twilight Lexicon - 100 faction **** A Terrible Purpose - 100 faction * True Believers - 0 Faction ** Still Believing - 0 Faction * Twilight Geolords - 100 faction ** Vyral the Vile - 150 faction * Unraveling the Mystery - 75 faction ** The Calling - 200 faction * Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands - 100 faction Western Plaguelands * The Wildlife Suffers Too - 60 Faction ** The Wildlife Suffers Too - 75 Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Horde) - 100 Thunder Bluff Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Alliance) - 100 Darnassus Faction Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information.